1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of filters, and to the particular field of filter accessories.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Every swimming pool must be cleaned. This is often accomplished with a pool vacuum. Skimmers are also used to keep a pool clear of debris.
Swimming pools are often cleaned by connecting a vacuum to a pool pump and drawing water from the pool through a filter basket or the like. Debris is caught in the basket and water flows through the basket and is usually pumped back into the pool.
A problem that often arises with such pool cleaning systems is the back flow from a pump after the pump is turned off. This back flow may take loose debris and feed it back into the pipes that lead back to the swimming pool. This may require a system to be cycled several times to clear the pipes of debris before the pool vacuum process can begin.
Therefore, there is a need for a pool cleaning system that prevents debris from flowing back towards a pool when a pump is turned off.
Furthermore, any such system should be easy to maintain and use.